A Suite Life Ever After
by bram4eva
Summary: Follow Cody, Bailey, Zack, Maya, London, Woody, Addison and all their friends as they continue their lives after graduation from Seven Seas High.
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

Bailey sighed as she looked up at the big sign stretching across the top of the building in front od which she was standing. Yale University. All her life, her dream had been to come here and now, here she was, moments away from being officially a Yale student. But something inside her made her want to turn around and catch the first train to Boston. Her beloved Cody had spent the majority of the past few weeks moping around the Boston Tipton, his dreams having been dashed on the rocks. Bailey knew better than to suggest another school to him, because like her, Yale had been his dream all his life.

She shook her head clear and told herself she was being stupid. Cody would be disappointed in her if she didn't take what was offered to her. She stepped inside, the cool air hitting her like a brick wall. The administrative people quickly supplied her with everything she needed, including her dorm key and schedule and pointed out her dorm building. She made her way across the campus and eventually found her room, opening the door to find her new room-mate had already moved in. Half of the room was already covered in pink fluffy things. Every surface was covered in some sort of pink stuff and there were stuffed toys EVERYWHERE. Making a mental note not to spend too much time in the room, Bailey made her way over to her side of the room and began to slowly unpack her things, setting them out neatly on the shelves and desks provided before laying on her bed to stare at the ceiling.

"Hi. You must be Bailey. My name's Bianca Danes but everyone calls me Annie. I guess we're room mates." A girl suddenly appeared above her, almost making her jump out of her skin. She sat up and took the hand that was held out to her. The girl, Annie, was wearing more pink than the room, even her hair was dyed a hot pink colour.

"Yeah. I'm Bailey. It's nice to meet you, Annie. I have a feeling you like the colour pink." Bailey tried to start off with a joke. It seemed to work.

"Yup. Everything I own is pink. Even my text books. They get covered in pink wrapping. It's so cool. We should find a colour for you and we can have a two-toned room." Annie began to get excited. Bailey laughed nervously and shook her head.

"I'm good thanks. I like my things being the colours they are. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make a phone call." Baily got up and practically ran out of the room, leaving a confused Annie behind. Once she was outside the building, she pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Cody, it's Bailey."

"Hi, Sweetie. How's Yale so far?"

"It was alright. Until I met my room mate, that is." Bailey muttered, sitting on a brick wall nearby. She heard Cody laughing on the other end of the line.

"Not exactly the friendly type?" he asked her, imagining an unfriendly athletic girl rooming with his girlfriend.

"No. A bit too friendly maybe. Everything she owns is pink. Hot pink. And she wanted to 'find my colour' so we could have a two-toned room." Bailey cried.

"Oh wow. I'm sure I'd love to see your room if you agreed to it." As Cody finished speaking, Bailey noticed Annie coming out of the dorm building, looking around. She spotted Bailey and waved, coming over to her.

"She's found me. I've got to go. I love you, Codykins."

"I love you too, Bails." Bailey hung up and pretended to laugh and shake her head as Annie approached.

"Hey, roomie. You left in a hurry."

"Yeah, I had to call my boyfriend. We kinda made a deal to call at certain times to make sure we didn't just play phone-tag." Bailey explained and Annie nodded knowingly.

"Cool. I wish my boyfriend had been that dedicated. When I got accepted here and he didn't, he decided that a long distance relationship wouldn't work. Told me the day before I left."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bailey didn't know what else to say.

"That's what everyone says. But I'm my own woman and I don't need a man to define my life..." As Annie spoke, she took on a scary persona and Bailey began to look around, her eyes pleading for someone to help her. Her prayers were answered when a pretty blonde girl sauntered over to them, two other girls and a guy in tow..

"Hi. My name's Karlee Richardson. This is my boy, Benji Robertson and his cousins Vivienne Hallman and Rahnee Tobin." The blonde girl introduced them, pointing to the people behind her as she spoke. Bailey smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bailey Pickett. This is my roommate, Bianca Danes." She stood up as she spoke.

"Um, actually, I prefer Annie." the pink haired girl piped up, her offence at being interrupted on her rant about being a strong woman clear on her face. Karlee rolled her eyes.

"Wanna grab a drink in the café with us, Bailey?"

"Sure. I'll just run back to my dorm to grab a jacket. Looks like it'll get cold soon."

"We'll come with you. So we know where our friend lives." Benji said, grabbing Karlee's hand and following Bailey as she made her way back to the dorm room. Annie just stood there, watching with a shocked look on her face. Twice today her roommate had disappeared as if she couldn't get away fast enough. She pulled out her cell phone.

"I think there's a slight delay in our plans. She hasn't exactly taken a liking to me." Annie spoke into the phone.

"Take your time. We have her right where we want her." A menacing voice rang through the phone. Annie smiled and hung up. Bailey just found herself a new best friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Fight Or Flight

Bailey sat at a table in the library with Rahnee and Vivienne, three weeks later. All three were in the same Biology class and they had an exam later that week. After that first day when they'd gone to the café, the small group had become fast friends and one was hardly seen without one of the others.

"Hey Bailey." Bailey heard her name being called and looked up to find an angry looking Annie marching over to her.

"Uh-oh. Unhappy roommate headed our way." Bailey muttered, looking back down at her books. Vivienne and Rahnee giggled as Annie approached them.

"Well, if it isn't the Siamese twins of Yale. What's so funny this time?" Annie said, a snarky tone, laced through her voice. Bailey sighed.

"What do you want, Annie?"

"Where were you last night? I waited up for you because you said you were going to help me with my assignment."

"Uh, no I didn't and I bunked in Vivienne's room last night." Bailey said, looking up exasperatedly at her roommate.

"You're not allowed to do that."

"I asked permission."

"Whatever. Can you help me tonight?"

"Maybe. I'll see what's on my calendar and get back to you." Bailey turned back to her books.

"We're roommate, Bailey. Isn't that what roommates are supposed to do? Help each other?" Annie cried, snatching the pen out of Bailey's hand. By now, other people in the library had noticed and were watching intently. Bailey took a deep breath before pushing her chair back and stood up, drawing herself up to her full height and looking at Annie. Rahnee and Vivienne stopped what they were doing and got ready to intervene if needed.

"I don't care if we're roommates. I don't like you, therefore, I won't help you. You're lazy and won't do anything for yourself." Bailey said, keeping her vice even.

"What about me don't you like? Since the first day, all I've done is be nice to you and you haven't even tried." Annie asked, not picking up on the menacing undertone of Baile'ys voice.

"For one, I did try. The first day, I did my best to ignore the overly perky attitude and all the pink. But you just followed me, pushed me over." Rahnee stood up and put her hand on Bailey's shoulder.

"Calm down, B. She's not worth it." Annie turned to her, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Butt out of this, princess. No one asked you."

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that. She's just trying to help." Vivienne jumped up.

"Guys, please." Bailey begged, looking at her friends.

"So, the great Bailey Pickett needs her followers to help in a fight. I can see how well that works for you." Annie laughed harshly. Before she knew what was happening, her cheek had five bright red stinging streaks across it, Bailey's hand flying past.

"That's what happens when you offend me or my friends. I suggest you leave now, Annie. I'm filing for a room change tonight." Bailey said and this time, Annie did pickup the dangerous tone and took a step back.

"That will not be necessary, Bailey. I'm dropping out. I can see what kind of stuck-up freaks go here and I'm not interested in being one of you." Annie turned on her heel and stalked out of the building. As soon as she was gone, a loud chatter started up and Bailey slumped down into her chair.

"B, do you want to get out of here?" Vivienne asked a little while later after the chatter had died down. The entire time, Bailey had sat in silence. Once Vivienne spoke, she seemed to snap out of it and it was as if she couldn't get out of the library fast enough. She slammed her books and folder shut, shoving it roughly into her bag which then got slung over her shoulder as she practically ran out of the building.

She didn't stop until she reached the main entrance to the school. Looking around, she noticed an empty taxi driving past and made the split second decision to hail it down.

"Where to?" The driver asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"The State Street Train Station." Nodding, the driver pulled out into the street and it wasn't long before they pulled in to the station and Bailey climbed out, paying the driver and disappeared inside.

Nearly three hours later, she stood in front of a tall building, looking up at it. She was about to go through the door when a familiar face came out and stopped short when they saw her.

"Bailey? What are you doing here?"

"Cody."


End file.
